Wearable devices, such as watches or other wrist-worn devices, are by their nature relatively small in size, thereby limiting a useable area for presenting interfaces configured for larger screen sizes. Thus, an electronic wearable portable device with multiple functions, such as data display, email, text messaging, and wireless communication, requires a practical means for a user to interact with the device to input data. Due to a form factor of the device, a keyboard or other button based user interface is neither practical nor possible in many instances.